


On the Other Side

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Light Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: After finding her TARDIS, The Doctor finds something else she lost...





	On the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably never happen come next episode. Oh well, we can dream can't we? :=)

******

The Doctor sighed as she watched Rose Tyler move about her day, going from one shop to another.

She shouldn’t be here. Oh she should definitely not be here, in fact she wasn’t quite sure _how_ she was here, except that the TARDIS’ energy trail had led her through a small crack in the universe into The Void and into Pete’s London.

Sipping her coffee (no tea in Pete’s World apparently), The Doctor craned her neck as far as it would go to try to catch as much of Rose as she could before the girl disappeared around the corner and out of her sight.

Now feeling depressed, The Doctor stood up, quietly paid for her drink, and then shuffled on down the street, around a corner, and into a small empty lot where the TARDIS stood, seemingly having landed there, and The Doctor wondered if the old girl had landed near Rose’s route on purpose, The Doctor wouldn’t put it past the ship.

Resting a hand against the box, The Doctor smiled as the TARDIS expressed her appreciation for the new body. Sliding her key into the lock, The Doctor stepped into a redesigned console room.

But that wasn’t what she noticed. No, it was the sight of Rose Tyler standing by the console that had captured all her attention.

Throat dry, the Time Lady took a step forward, feeling a dozen questions crowding at the back of her throat

 _‘How did you find me?’_ , _’What happened to you?’_ , _’Will you please stay with me?’_

But instead all she could say was a hoarse, breathy, whisper-quiet murmur of

“ _Rose…_ ”

She had never said that name in this body, but it felt the same as it always had

Rose herself took a small, half step forward

“ _Doctor…_ ” she whispered

Suddenly they were both surging across the room towards each other, flinging their arms around each other before one of them—The Doctor wasn’t sure who, exactly, maybe both of them—soundly kissed the other, gasping and whimpering into each other’s mouths. Breaking apart for air, The Doctor rested her forehead against Rose’s, her whole body trembling and tingling oh so pleasantly.

“ _Oh…Rose,_ ” she breathed “ _stay_ ” she pleaded

“Always,” Rose breathed back, hands gently stroking The Doctor’s back in a soothing caress as she pulled back “you’re pretty” she noted

“Am I?” The Doctor asked, looking down at herself “I didn’t really think about it” she admitted as they began to softly sway to a non-existence tune as Rose reached out with one arm and snapped her fingers, the TARDIS suddenly surging to life, that all-too familiar wheezing groaning filling the air.

Chuckling, The Doctor held her beautiful Bad Wolf close, vowing to never let her go ever again…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
